Botanical classification: Lavatera thuringiaca. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tree Mallow, a perennial shrub with a compact habit, grown for use as an ornamental landscape and accent plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as a Lavatera thuringiaca and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99.
In 1996, a plant was found by the inventor in a cultivated garden area of Southampton, United Kingdom. The garden contained plants of Lavatera xe2x80x98Bredon Springsxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and Lavatera xe2x80x98Burgundy Winexe2x80x99 (unpatented). It is believed that xe2x80x98Burgundy Winexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Bredon Springsxe2x80x99 are the parents. However, the exact parents are unknown.
The traits that make xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 unique are, very dark almost black stems, a compact growth habit, the shape and color of the flowers as well as their arrangement in terminal clusters. The flowers of xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 are arranged along the stem in tighter clusters in comparison to typical Lavateras. The closest comparision plants are xe2x80x98Bredon Springsxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Burgandy Winexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Red rumxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Bredon Springsxe2x80x99 by a compact habit. xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 is shorter than xe2x80x98Bredon Springsxe2x80x99 and about the same size as xe2x80x98Burgundy Winexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 differs from both xe2x80x98Burgundy Winexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Bredon Springsxe2x80x99 in its darker flower color and stem color. The flower color of xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 is nearer to red than any other Lavatera known to the inventor.
xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 1996 in Southampton, United Kingdom using stem cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and uniform in successive generations.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Lavatera cultivar xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Lavatera known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Lavatera xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 exhibits red flowers along the stems and in terminal clusters.
2. Lavatera xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact growth habit.
3. Lavatera xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 exhibits dark, almost black stems.
4. Lavatera xe2x80x98Red Rumxe2x80x99 is 150 cm. in height and 150 cm. in width at maturity.